Falling in Love again
by Rafa008
Summary: Mimi e Michael começam a se conhecer, em Nova York durante a série 02.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Mimi/Michael

**Música:** Falling in love again-Eagle

**Resumo:** Mimi e Michael começam a se conhecer, em Nova York.

**Falling in Love again**

_Eu estou tão cansado_

_De me apaixonar_

_Achando ainda mais fácil_

_Cair fora_

_Eu não posso negar_

_O que sinto aqui dentro_

_Eu vou guardar o fogo_

_Eu não posso esconder_

Mimi Tachikawa andava pelos corredores da New York Middle School, onde estudava desde os onze, quando se mudara de Odaba, Japão. Muitas garotas cochichavam ao seu respeito enquanto ela andava até seu armário para pegar o material para a próxima aula. Diferente de sua antiga escola, aquela era particular, onde muitos riquinhos estudavam e era exigido uniforme. O uniforme feminino era uma camisa pólo branca com um laço e uma saia pregueada azul marinho.

O motivo dos olhares sobre a japonesa, não eram apenas por ser uma garota estilosa, com cabelos pintados de rosa-claro com pequeninas estrelinhas. Era porque havia sido convidada para sair com capitão de futebol, Ryan, que era de sua turma. Era um rapaz popular, tanto por sua beleza, quanto pelas festas caras que dava em sua mansão, na 5ª avenida. Algumas de suas amigas estavam eufóricas, outras, nem tanto.

Mimi tirou os cadernos cor-de-rosa de sua bolsa prateada da _Guess, _quando um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, penteados com gel e olhos azul, usando uma jaqueta esporte do time da escola, por cima do uniforme, parou do lado de Mimi, apoiando um braço no armário o lado e a encarando com um sorriso.

Ryan-E ai Mimi, tudo certo para a festa de amanhã a noite?

Mimi olhou para ele, com cara de duvida.

Mimi-Eu não sei, tenho que estudar...

Ryan-Vamos Mimi, vai ser uma festança, você pode estudar outro dia!

Mimi revirou os olhos e sorriu.

Mimi-Tudo bem, eu vou sim.

Ele sorriu de lado, acenando e indo, passando por várias garotas que suspiravam. Mimi sabia que ele estava afim dela, mas decididamente, ela não estava no humor de se apaixonar novamente. Não depois de ter gostado tanto do garoto do brasão da amizade.

Mimi-Aiai, Matt...

Ela estava sentada no seu lugar, na sala de aula, enquanto duas amigas suas entraram e sentaram-se ao seu lado sorrindo.

Kelly-Mimi, está todo mundo comentando que o Ryan está afim de você!

Lana-A metida da Jenny está chateada com isso.

Mimi riu. Jenny era tão popular quando Mimi e as duas competiam pelas melhores roupas, as melhores festas e garotos.

Mimi-Se ela gosta dele, não me importa. O Ryan nem faz meu tipo.

As duas garotas arregalaram os olhos, se acreditar.

Lana-Mimi, o Ryan e o garoto mais cobiçado da NYMS!

Kelly-Mas você vai pelos menos a festa dele?

Mimi-É claro que sim! E dar motivos para a Jenny falar de mim pelas costas?

Era aula de biologia e o professor falava sem parar, e a maioria da turma estava distraída, mandando recados pelo celular, ou simplesmente, fingindo prestar a atenção. Mimi tinha o queixo apoiado nas mãos, os cotovelos na carteira. Biologia era tão complicada.

Professor-E então, nessa sexta, vocês devem apresentar seus projetos de biologia. Vou dividir-los em duplas e dar os temas.

Vários alunos suspiraram. Estavam ansiosos com a festa que teria amanhã, muitos planejando ir às compras antes, e agora teriam que se preocupar com um projeto.

Professor-... Jenny e Clair vão falar sobre o sistema digestório. Mimi e Michael. Vocês vão falar sobre genética...

Mimi-Hã?

Ela olhou para um garoto loiro que estava sentado há algumas carteiras de distancia dela. Ele virou o rosto para ela e sorriu. Olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, ondulados. Por um instante, parecia que era Matt. Mimi corou e piscou os olhos, acenando para Michael. Os dois alem de serem da mesma sala, moravam no mesmo prédio, mas pouco se falavam, pois andavam com pessoas diferentes, mas ela o admirava secretamente, por ser um rapaz justo e gentil.

_Estou me apaixonando de novo_

_E não há nada que eu possa fazer_

_Me apaixonando de novo_

_E dessa vez é com você_

_Quando me apaixono_

_É tudo a mesma coisa_

_E estou tão cansado_

_De jogar esse jogo_

As aulas acabaram no começo da tarde e enquanto Mimi se dirigia para fora dos portões da escola, ela esbarrou nas costas de um garoto de sua turma, de cabelos loiros e ondulados. Ele a segurou antes que caísse, e ela levou a mão à cabeça, massageando-a, onde os dois havia se chocado.

Mimi-Ai, desculpa.

Michael-Tudo bem.

A garota corou, seu rosto do tom de seus cabelos, enquanto o garoto soltava a cintura dela, delicadamente.

Mimi-Ei Michael.

Michael-Ei Mimi.

Michael secretamente admirava a garota, que por baixo da fachada de patricinha, era sincera e meiga, podia ver isso, quando ela não estava cercada pelas pessoas.

Michael-Você vai estar livre está tarde, Mimi?

Mimi-Como? _Oh meu Deus, ele está me chamando para sair? Ele tem cabelos loiros como o Matt, olhos azuis também, mas eu sei que ele não é o Matt e também não estou pronta para sair com ninguém. Mas ele é tão fofo._

Michael-Estava pensando se a gente poderia começar a fazer o trabalho de biologia hoje. Sabe, para adiantar.

Mimi-Ah, era isso. Claro sem problemas, você quer ir até a minha casa?

Michael sorrindo-Claro, vamos.

Ryan-Ei Mimi!

Os dois se viraram e viram o rapaz moreno correndo até eles, sua turma de amigos logo atrás.

Mimi-O que houve Ryan?

Ryan-A gente ta indo até o Met, você não que vir?

Mimi-Ah, desculpe Ryan, eu e o Michael vamos fazer um trabalho juntos. Mas a gente se vê amanhã.

Ryan pareceu desapontado, mas logo deu um de seus sorrisos de lado e beijou Mimi na bochecha e foi até seus amigos, lançando um olhar desdenhoso para Michael, que ignorou. O loiro se virou para Mimi, que estava corada, com o beijo.

Michael-Tem certeza que você não quer ir ao Met? A gente pode fazer o trabalho amanhã.

Mimi sorriu para ele e o loiro corou, vendo aquela garota bonita e sincera na frente dele.

Mimi-Eu disse que ia fazer o trabalho, então nós vamos.

Os dois caminharam até o prédio deles e foram até o andar de Mimi e Michael. Ao entrarem, deram de cara com um bolo de morango e chantili em cima da mesa da cozinha. Os dois caminharam até o quarto de Mimi e o garoto sorriu. Ele era todo em tons de rosa claro, com toques de verde. Tinha coisas de sua infância como inúmeros ursos de pelúcia e bonecas, mas também posters de bandas, maquiagens. Os dois sentaram-se nas almofadas que tinha ali no chão, onde havia uma mesinha.

Mimi-Então, por onde começamos.

Michael-Pelos livros.

Os dois espalharam os livros e cadernos em cima e logo começaram a procurar sobre as plantas. Após uma hora, folheando os livros, Mimi se pegou observando Michael, que estava concentrado. Ela foi pegar um caderno que estava em cima da pilha ao mesmo tempo em que o garoto ia pegar-lo também. Suas mãos se tocaram por um instante e ambos coraram.

Michael-Desculpe, pode pegar.

Mimi-Tudo bem. Acho que agora seria uma boa hora para provarmos o bolo da minha mãe, o que acha?

Michael-Claro, vamos.

O garoto se levantou e estendeu a mão para Mimi, que aceitou e os dois foram para a mesa da sala de jantar. Para a surpresa da menina, o bolo estava ótimo.

Mimi-Ainda bem...

Michael-Hã?

Mimi-Nada não.

Ela sorriu espetou o morango do bolo, após comer uma fatia.

Mimi-Ai, estou satisfeita.

Michael-Deixa que eu lavo os pratos.

Mimi-Não, que é isso! Você é visita.

Michael-Por isso mesmo quero ajudar.

Mimi-Você seca a louça.

Os dois guardaram tudo e fora para a janela da sala, ver o movimento. Era final da tarde e o céu começava a ficar alaranjado, sobre as arvores do central park.

Michael-Eu vou indo Mimi, obrigado pelo bolo.

Mimi-De nada. A gente se vê amanhã na escola.

Ela o acompanhou até a porta. Os dois sorriram e Michael fez algo que Mimi não esperava, beijou-a no rosto delicadamente, antes de sair.

Michael-Te vejo amanhã.

Mimi suspirando-Aham...

Mimi se jogou na cama, olhando para o teto. Já não pensava tanto no Matt.

Mim-Acho que estou gostando dele...

No dia seguinte, Mimi estava de saída, indo comprar algo para usar na festa de Ryan, quando encontrou Michael. Ela sorriu e correu até ele.

Mimi-Ei Michael, esta indo para casa?

Michael-Oi Mimi. Não, estou indo comprar uma camisa nova para a festa.

Os olhos cor-de-chocolate de Mimi brilharam de alegria.

Mimi-Ah, então você também vai para a festa? Por que você não vai comigo ao shopping?

Mimi pensando-_Hã, por que estou tão feliz assim? Ele vai me achar estranha!_

Michael rindo-Eu te acompanho.

Mimi-Oba!

Eles pegaram um taxi e foram até a Saks. Michael foi até a sessão masculina e combinou de encontrar Mimi logo, na seção feminina.

Mimi não conseguia resistir a compras, mas estava se sentindo estranha aquele dia. Não parava de pensar em Matt, mas também não conseguiu parar de sorrir o caminho inteiro, para Michael.

Mimi-Que estranho...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a atenção as saias que estavam a sua frente. Tentava se decidir entre ir de saia ou de vestido.

Jenny-Mimi.

Mimi se virou e viu uma garoto de longos cabelos loiros e sobrancelhas arqueadas. Jenny McLanggen.

Mimi-Ah, é você Jenny.

E ela voltou a atenção aos cabides, deixando a loira irritada.

Jenny-Escuta aqui japonesa, se você acha que pode vir lá do outro lado o mundo só para roubar o Ryan de mim, você esta muito enganada, porque se há uma rainha na NYMS, sou eu.

Mimi rindo-Eu acho que não é a rainha não, Jenny.

E depois ela ficou séria.

Mimi-Você pode ficar com o Ryan, porque eu não estou apaixonada por ele. Mas é claro, se ele quiser.

Jenny-Você se acha muito, não é?

Michael-Já chega, vocês duas.

O garoto se colocou entre elas, de uma forma protetora a frente de Mimi e Jenny olhou para Mimi.

Jenny-O que, você trocou de namorando tão rápido? Agora está com o Michael?

Mimi-Nós não...

Michael-Nós não somos namorados. E Jenny por favor, já chega.

A garoto deu um ultimo olhar para os dois, antes de se retirar e Mimi viu que ela levava um vestido de verão azul com ela. Mimi se virou para Michael, meio sem jeito.

_Faz tempo agora_

_Desde que desisti do meu coração_

_Eu tenho me trancado_

_Eu não quero me machucar_

_Então me deixe te dizer agora_

_Eu só quero ter certeza_

_Que você não vai me machucar_

_Você pode me prometer isso?_

Mimi-Obrigada.

Michael-Não foi nada. E ai, já comprou o que queria?

Mimi-Acho que já.

E ela pegou as roupas que havia separado e os dois foram para o caixa. A noite chegou rápido e Mimi estava na frente do espelho, terminando de se arrumar. Usava uma saia bege com botas e uma blusa azul e vermelha que tinha uma estrela no meio. Mimi pegou o digivice e colocou no bolso e foi até seu pai, que já a esperava para levar-la. A frente da casa de Ryan estava toda iluminada e havia vários jovens lá, rindo e conversando. Mimi se despediu do pai e desceu do carro, indo até a casa do garoto. Varias pessoas a cumprimentava no caminho e elogiavam pela roupa e Mimi sorria. Lá dentro, Ryan a cumprimentou.

Ryan-Oi Mimi. Você esta linda.

Mimi-Obrigada Ryan. Sua festa esta demais. Você viu a Kelly e a Lana?

Ryan-Estão na sala. Ei, depois você quer dançar comigo?

Mimi rindo-Eu ou pensar Ryan. A gente se vê depois.

Ela passou pela porta de vidro que dava para a piscina e viu que Michael estava lá, e mudou o caminho, indo até o loiro.

Mimi-Ei Michael, o que esta fazendo aqui fora?

Michael-Oi Mimi. Estava quente lá dentro, por isso vim aqui fora.

A garota se sentou e um banco que havia ali e ele a acompanhou. Os dois ficaram um tempo em silencio, olhando para a água quando o loiro de virou para Mimi e perguntou.

Michael-Ontem, quando o professor sorteou nossos nomes, você fez uma cara de surpresa. Por quê?

Mimi riu de leve e olhou para a lua.

Mimi-Porque quando olhei para você, pensei ter visto um garoto que eu conheci na minha infância.

Michael-Ah... Você gostava dele?

Mimi-Eu gostava dele, mas nunca me declarei, e então acabei me mudando um ao depois. Foi uma paixão de infância.

Michael-Eu lembro ele?

Mimi sorriu e se virou para ele.

Mimi-Vocês dois são loiros. Mas...

Michael ficou curioso.

Michael-Mas?

Mimi se aproximou mais dele, e agradeceu por estar escuro, pois estava corada.

Mimi-Mas, embora tenha dito que não queria mais me apaixonar, acho que estou começando a gostar de você. Não te acho mais parecido com ele. Você é tão gentil, inteligente e bonito...

Michael-É sério Mimi?

Mimi-Aham.

Ela estava nervosa. Será que ele também gostava dela? Mas Michael sorriu e tocou o rosto dela, delicadamente.

Michael-Eu também gosto de você Mimi, há algum tempo, sabe. Você é linda, mas também é gentil e sincera.

Ele fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e sorriu.

Michael-Posso te beijar?

Mimi sorriu, concordando e os dois se aproximaram mais e Mimi colocou sua mão sobre a dele, que ainda estava no seu rosto. Seus lábios se encontraram e Mimi sorriu por dentro. Era seu primeiro beijo, e com o Michael. Michael levou a mão livre até a cintura dela, aproximando-a mais, seus lábios ainda colados. Seus corações batiam forte e quando se separaram, os dois sorriam. Mimi apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e eles ficaram assim algum tempo, quando o digivice de Mimi recebeu uma mensagem. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para o objeto. Era uma mensagem de Izzy, lá do Japão. _Mimi, tem um portal se abrindo ai. Vou abrir-lo na sua casa. _Mimi arregalou os olhos, iria ver a Palmon!

Michael-Mimi... Isso é um digivice?

Mimi-O que?

Ela deu um pulo, assustada. Michael olhava dela para o objeto.

Mimi-Você conhece?

Michael tirou do bolso um digivice igual.

Michael-Eu recebi esse, há três anos. Também sou um digiescolhido, daqui da America.

Mimi-Uau, que incrível Michael! Quem é seu parceiro?

Michael-É um Seadramon!

Mimi-Então podemos ir juntos ao digimundo! Meu amigo do Japão está abrindo um portal para a gente lá em casa!

Michael sorriu e ela pegou sua mão e disse do fundo do coração:

Mimi-Estou gostando de você Michael, de verdade.

Michael-Eu tambem Mimi.

Eles se beijaram uma ultima vez, antes de se dirigira a saída, de mãos dadas.

_Estou me apaixonando de novo_

_E não há nada que eu possa fazer_

_Me apaixonando de novo, garota_

_E dessa vez é com você_

_Quando me apaixono_

_É tudo a mesma coisa_

_E estou tão cansado_

_De jogar esse jogo_


End file.
